In the past, various and sundry different types of dynamoelectric machines have been manufactured in very high volumes for use in various apparatus or appliances, such as air conditioners, washing machines, clothes dryers as well as others for instance, and these dynamoelectric machines have for the most part been split phase induction motors of the single phase type. The continued use of split phase induction motors through the years has been primarily based on the economics involved in their manufacture; however, in the light of the recently encountered fuel shortages and the analogous power shortages effected thereby, the operating characteristics and running performances of these motors are becoming more critical. In this vein, various past approaches have been made to provide stator constructions having winding arrangements approaching that of an electromagnetically balanced motor while also effectively utilizing the stator magnetic material under running conditions to enhance the running performance of the motor without appreciably imparing the starting characteristics thereof. One such approach may be seen in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,762 issued Feb. 15, 1966 which is incorporated by reference herein. In general, the approach of that patent was to relate the magnetic cross section regions of the stator yoke and the teeth sections thereof at preselected locations of each primary pole to the peak lines of flux produced in those particular regions by the excited winding under normal running or operating conditions. It is now believed that further refinements in the magnetic characteristics of the stator are necessary in order to effect optimization thereof at preselected operating load conditions of the motor.